the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Talos
The Destroyer, the Raging One, the Stormstar, the Storm Lord Intermediate Power of Pandemonium CE PORTFOLIO: Storms, destruction, rebellion, conflagrations, earthshakings, and vortices ALIASES: Baelros/Bhaelros (Calimshan), Kozah (Anauroch, among the Bednine), Malyk (the Underdark) DOMAIN NAME: Pandesmos/Towers of Ruin SUPERIOR: None ALLIES: Auril, Malar, Umberlee, Velsharoon FOES: Aerdrie Faenya, Angharradh, Arvoreen, Chauntea, Corellon Larethian, Cyrrollalee, Denier, Eldath, Gond, Hanali Celanil, Helm, Lathander, Mielikki, Mystra, Oghma, Rillifane, Rallathil, Savras, Sehanine Moonbow, Sheela Peryroyl, Shialla, Silvanus, Solonor Thelandira, Sune, Tyr, Valkur, Yondalla SYMBOL: Three lightning bolts, each of a separate color, radiating from a central point WORSHIPPERS ALIGNMENT: LN, N, CN, LE, NE, CE Talos (TAH–los) is the destructive force of nature. He is the god of storms, forest fires, earthquakes, tornadoes, hurricanes, and general destruction. Talos is usually encountered as titanic, bellowing laughter in the heart of a gale. Sometimes the laughter is accompanied by two eyes like giant blazing coals, which are surrounded by swirling maelstorms of air. In urban areas Talos more often manifests as two fist-sized, swirling storm clouds. Talos also sometimes works through the presence or action of vargouiles, yeth hounds, quasits, wind walkers, and the elemental spirits known as tempests. Talassans are taught that life is a combination of random effects and chaos, so the devout should grab what they can, when they can, as who can say when Talos will strike and bring them into afterlife ? Talassan clergy are to preach to all of the might of Talos, warning them always of the forces only he can command - the fury of all Faerûn. They are never to cease in such speech, so that everyone may know that Talos is to be worshipped by all, and that in time to come he must be, or he will destroy all life with the forces at his command. His clergy should walk unafraid in all storms, forest fires, earthquakes and other disasters, for the power of Talos protects them. They should let others see this whenever possible, so that unbelievers will come to believe in the true power of almighty Talos. Talassan clergy should make all fear Talos by showing the destruction that he and all of his servants can cause. To avoid tasting his fury, they are to pray to him energetically and tell all folk that such observances - and only such observances - can protect them from the furies of the gales, hailstorms, winds, floods, droughts, blizzards, hurricanes, and other natural dooms. Such forces can also be hurled at one's foes - an advancing orc horde, for instance - if Talos deems a place or a person worth defending. So one cannot afford to ignore Talos, but must bow down and worship him. The clergy of Talos are to proclaim this message to all and show everyone the destruction even the slightest of the servants of Talos can cause. It should be noted that clergy of Talos enjoy destruction and arm themselves heavily to bring it about where spells may fail at all times. Talassans tend to go to one of two extremes: Either they armor themselves to the hilt in the most menacing-looking armor they can obtain, or they wear next to no armor and use protective magicks instead so that to the average observers they look almost suicidal in their fervor to get into the thick of destruction. Talos is served by Auril the Frostmaiden, Malar the Beastlord and Umberlee the Bitch Queen. Together they are known as the Gods of Fury. The Church CLERGY: Clerics, Specialty Priests CLERGY'S ALIGNMENT: LE, NE, CE TURN UNDEAD: Cleric: Yes (if neutral), Specialty Priest: Yes COMMAND UNDEAD: Cleric: Yes (if evil), Specialty Priest: Yes Dogma: Talos the Destroyer is the dark side of nature, the uncaring and destructive force that lies waiting to strike at any time. Talassans are taught that life is a combination of random effects and chaos, so the devout should grab what they can, when they can, as who can say when Talos will strike and bring them into the afterlife? Talassan clergy are to preach to all of the might of Talos, warning them always of the forces only he can command the fury. They are never to cease in such speech, so that everyone may know that Talos is to be worshipped by all, and that in time to come he must be, or he will destroy all life with the forces at his command. His clergy should walk unafraid in all storms, forest fires, earthquakes, and other disasters, for the power of Talos protects them. They should let others see this whenever possible, so that unbelievers will come to believe in the true power of almighty Talos. Talassan clergy should make all fear Talos by showing the destruction that he and all of his servants can cause. To avoid tasting his fury, they are to pray to him energetically and tell all folk that such observances - and only such observances - can protect them form the furies of gales, hailstorms, winds, floods, droughts, blizzards, hurricanes, and other natural dooms. Such forces can also be hurled at one's foes - an advancing orc horde, for instance - if Talos deems a place or a person worth defending. So one cannot afford to ignore Talos, but must bow down and worship him. The clergy of Talos are to proclaim this message to all and show everyone the destruction even the slightest of the servants of Talos can cause. Specialty Priests Stormlords REQUIREMENTS: Strength 13, Wisdom 14 PRIME REQUISITES: Strength, Wisdom ALIGNMENT: NE, CE WEAPONS: Same as cleric ARMOR: Any MAJOR SPHERES: All, Animal, Astral, Chaos, Combat, Elemental, Healing, Necromantic, Summoning, Sun, War, Weather MINOR SPHERES: Creation, Divination, Protection, Time MAGICAL ITEMS: Same as cleric, plus magical javelins REQUIRED PROFICIENCIES: Weather Sense, Religion (Faerûian) BONUS PROFICIENCIES: None Stormlords can endure extremes of heat and cold in their surroundings without harm. They can never die of exposure, even if naked and wet, and can walk through fires of natural origin unharmed, though their clothing and equipment will be damaged. They suffer the normal damage dealt by all cold- and fire-based magic and creature breath weapons. Stormlords are immune to all forms of lightning and electrical damage. Stormlords are able to cast shocking grasp (as the 1st-level wizard spell) once a day. At 3rd level, stormlords can call lightning (as the 3rd-level priest spell) or ride the wind (as the 2nd-level wizard spell) once a day. At 5th level, stormlords can water walk (as the 3rd-level priest spell) at will. At 5th level, Stormlords are able to cast control winds (as the 5th-level priest spell) once a day. At 7th level, stormlords may cast a lightning bolt (as the 3rd-level wizard spell) once a day. They can't cast the lightning bolt if they are wearing any metallic armor (including studded leather). They gain an additional lightning bolt for every three levels of experience (another at 10th, a third at 13th, etc.). At 10th level, stormlords may control weather (as the 7th-level priest spell) once per day. Stormlords may move the conditions to any worse condition under the same prevailing heading (as per the chart in the spell description). Stormlords can never use their abilities to improve the weather conditions. At 15th level, stormlords may cast earthquake (as the 7th-level priest spell) once every tenday. Talassan Spells 2nd Level Wind Lash (Alteration, Evocation) Sphere: Weather Range: 5 yards/level Components: V, S Duration: 1 round/level Casting Time: 5 Area of Effect: One being Saving Throw: ½ This spell creates an invisible, weightless whip of hard-edged air extending from a limb of the caster. With this construct, the caster can strike with his normal THAC0 at one chosen opponent, dealing 2 points of damage per level per successful attack. In any round in which the wind lash successfully strikes, all target spellcasting that has a casting time of more than 1 is ruined, and the target has to make a successful saving throw vs. paralyzation or be hurled to the ground, taking an additional 1 point of damage and forcing all fragile items carried to make a saving throw vs. fall. The caster can switch targets at will, but switching targets consumes a round, during which time no one can be attacked by the wind lash. The nature of the wind lash is such that only the chosen target is struck. Other beings are aware of the spell because it emits snarling wind noises and sometimes blows away small, light objects such as cap-feathers and parchments that are not securely gripped (but they suffer no damage). If the spellcaster casts another spell while this spell is still in effect, the wind lash dissipates immediately. A wind lash-wielder can employ magical items simultaneously with a lash if they can be wielded with one hand. 3rd Level Storm Shield (Abjuration) Sphere: Protection, Weather Range: 10 yards/level Components: V, S Duration: 6 rounds + 1d4 rounds Casting Time: 6 Area of Effect: Special Saving Throw: None This spell creats a floating, weightless, mobile barrier of solid air that blocks all damage from winds, lightning, normal missiles, and heat or cold. A storm shield attracts all electrical discharges within 30 feet and absorbs them so that no harm is done to nearby beings. It automatically neutralizes any extreme of heat (including tire), or cold (including ice), that it comes into contact with, but does so only once for each extreme. A storm shield neutralizes a second encounter or round of contact with either extreme heat or cold, but as it does so, the storm shield itself dissipates, ending the spell. A storm shield is always about 6 inches thick and occupies a square, flat area of 10 square feet/level, stopping where it encounters solid obstacles. It can be fitted into a narrow passage or opening, so as to seal it entirely or be made to fold in on itself if the caster so wills to make a smaller barrier that could be moved about in narrow confines without becoming stuck. The caster could move the shield by force of will at MV 12 (B) and turn or tilt it as desired, until he engages in other spellcasting, whereupon control over the shield is lost, and it remains stationary until the spell expires. A storm shield is effective from all sides, but it only deflects normal missiles; a sword or other weapon could be thrust through it with no effect on either the shield or the attack. 5th Level Storm Cone (Alteration, Evocation) Sphere: Elemental Air, Weather Range: 5 yards/level Components: V, S Duration: 4 rounds + 1 round/3 levels above 9th Casting Time: 8 Area of Effect: 60-foot-long cone, 20 in diameter at its mouth Saving Throw: Special This spell creates a whirling vortex of wind in a 60-foot-long cone shape that flares from its apex close to the caster to a mouth 20 feet in diameter. The caster can move the storm cone up, down, or sideways 10 feet in each round of its existence. The storm cone lasts for 4 rounds plus 1 round for every three whole levels of experience the caster has above 9th level (5 rounds at 12th level, 6 at 15th level, etc.). A storm cone whirls about all beings it touches, buffeting them with invisible "stones" of solid air contained within the storm cone, and stabs them with tiny lightning bolts that arc about continuously within the vortex. The whirling and buffeting effect forces touched beings to make saving throws vs. fall and crushing blow for all worn or carried items and inflicts on all creatures 5d4 points of damage. The lightning bolts strike creatures touched by the storm cone for an additional 2d4 points of damage and forces affected beings to make saving throws vs. lightning for all worn or carried items unless they are protected against electrical damage. Both buffeting damage and lightning damage are suffered in each round of contact with the storm cone. A successful saving throw vs. spell halves the physical damage (rounded down); there is no save against the lightning. Beings caught within a storm cone cannot cast spells or launch attacks and can only fight free of the storm cone by making successful Strength and Dexterity ability checks on the same round. Category:Intermediate deities